


The honour of being loved and the mortifying ordeal of being known

by Anonymous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Emotions, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An angel on earth is how Geoff would describe them, even when they had bloody knuckles or a gun in their hands. He doesn't know what the world did to deserve them and the way it treated them in return was unforgivable. That could be why the two of them ended up having this conversation, like an apology from the world to Jack. Regardless of the whys and hows, Geoff was very glad it happened. They loved him and now nothing else in the world mattered.[Please note that this was inspired by another work which I have lost.]
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	The honour of being loved and the mortifying ordeal of being known

**Author's Note:**

> Some little warnings: they kiss and I do mention some details to it. Geoff also briefly thinks about sex. I think that's all I have to warn you about but do let me know if there's something else I need to put here.

The heist ended with all of them in one car speeding towards a safehouse. Jack, Gavin and Geoff were in the front, Jack and Geoff occupying the seats while Gavin shoved himself inbetween them to help patch Geoff up. He was in no danger and only a small amount of pain. In the back was Jeremy, Michael and Ryan with only Michael in the seats. He was sat in the middle, holding the battle buddies legs down as they sat against the car door leaning out of the window. They were picking off the remaining gang members that were chasing after them, bullets narrowly missing the two with Jack's subtle snakeing of the car. The trunk of their car was filled with what they had stolen, shoved in the back quickly as they made a run for it after being discovered.

It wasn't long before Ryan and Jeremy slipped back into the car and rolled up their windows, Jeremy leaning heavily against Michael and Ryan slumping down into the seat. Gavin was all they were waiting for.

"Fuck yeah! We did it boi!" Cheered Gavin once he was done, highfiving Michael when he turned around.

The younger ones began to hoot and holler, Ryan dragged into it with his unfortunate seating position. Geoff rolled his eyes but reluctantly smiled after he saw Jack grinning. It was a lovely smile, not that Geoff would say that right now. Or perhaps ever.

"I say we crack open some booze and celebrate once we get there!" Yelled Jeremy, first to suggest a celebration plan. First one got to decide was an unspoken rule that they almost never argued about for some odd reason.

So that's exactly what they did once they stumbled through the door, most of them still yelling and laughing. Their success made the younger boys wild as always, this day no exception. The party lasted an hour and the room was half a mess by the end of it, cups strewn about and some alcohol spilled. Exhaustion pulled their eyes down and something must be on their minds, since Ryan gently grabbed Jeremy's hand as they went into one bedroom and Gavin and Michael whispered the whole way to theirs. Jack lay on the couch with one arm and leg going up the side and Geoff elected to lay down on the floor, the carpet keeping him warm and comfortable.

The two ended up laying there for half an hour before any words were spoken, both of them listening to his unnaturally shaky breathing. He wasn't sure why he was still worked up since the heist had been no more exciting than usual, but he could still feel his blood rushing around his body.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked softly, not moving their head to look at him.

They stared up at the ceiling with slow blinking eyes, seeming sleepy. Geoff was content to watch them even if it seemed a bit creepy. He couldn't help it though, not when they looked so at peace and ethereal. Soft light spilled through the windows and bathed them in yellow, showing shadows under their eyes and accentuating their features.

"I think so. I don't know why I'm still so keyed up." Geoff responded after a while, mind sluggish despite his body being so tense.

Geoff didn't want to look up at whatever they were seeing, an unnatural fear gripping loosely at his heart. Maybe there was a demon waiting to eat his words and chew up his heart, maybe the ceiling was cracking and ready to fall, maybe it was just a spider. It was so much easier to look at Jack though especially with how calm they were. The world couldn't fall apart when they were looking so calm, not just because of Jack's personality but also because the world wasn't allowed to. Geoff was half convinced Jack was a god of some sort, pulling the strings of the world and making it go round.

"It's alright, it happens." They breathed out, words only just audible.

It seemed like the boys were feeling whatever he was, since the safehouse was mostly silent bar breathing and the outside noises. The odd fear from before made it feel like something big was about to happen, as though the universe was waiting with baited breath for this big thing.

"I think..." Geoff began, not really sure what he was going to say but knowing he should say it.

Jack finally turned their head to the side to look at him, eyes curious and tired but in no bit judging. Perhaps Jack really was a god, like he had thought before, maybe they were pulling the words right out of him. They seemed to know what was going to happen at least.

"I think I love you." He finally settled on saying, shifting his head so he was looking at the ceiling.

With those words said he doubted any monster on the ceiling could bother him now, since Jack either loved him or didn't. Jack loving him would give him the power of the gods and the strength to match them, Jack not loving him would crush his heart just that little bit more. He hated to sound manipulative like that, like Jack wasn't allowed to say no, but they had crushed through the walls surround his heart and stayed there. It would take a while to recover from a no, even though he subconsciously knew it wasn't what was coming.

"I think I love you too." Jack said, voice louder like the words gave them more energy and more strength.

He sat himself up next to them, spinning around so he could face them properly.

"Actually, no, I know I love you. I'd die for you Jack, wouldn't hesitate for a second." It felt like all he could offer them, his life in return for all the moments they could have together.

"I don't want that." They began as they softly urged his head onto their stomach.

"I just want your love." Was how they continued, slender hands running through his hair as he turned his face into their stomach.

"I want you to live for me, Geoff." Is how they ended it, words soft as if they didn't grab his heart viciously.

It felt like the world began to spin again and with it his head. Disbelief and warmth filled up his body as the fear from before bid farewell.

"Oh." Is all he could say, like his words had left him too.

For a few minutes after that, they stayed in that position. Geoff wondered if this is what would finally make him cry, Jack's hands in his hair and love in his body. Of course he had cried before, not that he would admit it but those times weren't important like this. If he cried because of this tender moment he would tell the whole crew, tell them all that Jack had said I love you too because the words felt like they were scraping at his throat. If he weren't the kingpin, he would tell the whole wide world too.

"We should go for a vacation soon, maybe even leave the city for a few days. Leave the boys to their shenanigans." They said, words rumbling against his face.

"Yeah right. Like there would be a city to even come back to." He scoffed gently, eyes somehow warmer than the body underneath his head.

"Would it help convince you if we called it a date?" Jack asked with a smile.

A date. Of course, if they admitted to loving each other they could finally go on proper dates, maybe even do the cliche date things. Geoff normally hated cafes and festivals but he would gladly go for Jack, do almost anything to make them happy. Except die for them of course, though he knew that would never make them happy. Perhaps even at the cost of the city or his reign upon it he would still leave with them.

"Okay. We can go anywhere, Jack, I'll convince Trevor to let us spend as much money from this heist purely on ourselves." He responded, unusually uncertain of something. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but it rolled around in his stomach and made his heart beat faster.

"You don't have to give anything up for this to work, Geoff. I've been with you up until now and I'm happy with the way things are already. Stop trying to convince me when I don't need convincing." And oh, yeah, Jack was spot on. The rolling in his gut was desperation in a way he had never felt it before.

Odd as it was, desperation was felt physically for him in his hands. When any of his crew were dying it was his hands that would feel off, perhaps itching to do something to fix it. This desperation was all in the stomach area since he knew he couldn't do much physically yet. If they were to ever have sex though, he didn't want it to be desperate. He didn't want to fall onto Jack after one of them nearly died, the two of them rushing into it. Jack deserved to be cherised and admired, so if he were ever allowed to he would want to take his time and learn their body. Then again, he could learn their body without sex at all. Any way he could do it, he would.

Thinking back on what they just said to him, he slowly dragged a hand up onto the couch and softly grabbed onto one of their hands. The warmth was so kind and nice it sent static down his arm and he finally let a tear slip down onto their shirt. No matter what would happen, he would win this for now but the future remained elusive.

"I'm afraid of loving you even though I've done it for so long. I think I'm mostly afraid of losing you though." Was how he eventually responded, baring his soul to them. Maybe if he said it all now Jack wouldn't get tired of him, would have already seen and heard the worst he had to offer. If he really wanted to he could antagonize them by grabbing a drink, even though that was a very old habit they had seen before.

"Chances are with this career we will both die from things other than old age, unless we get boring. All we can really do is savour what time we do have together and work hard to make it last."

With that in mind he pulled their hand down towards his face, half tempted to rub off the salty tears that were all over his face. Going boring, turning into a regular civilian was so tempting if it meant he could grow old with Jack. Not even a thousand years would be long enough, as if this were his fifth body to be in love with Jack. If he were to be reborn, unaware of his past life, he would undoubtedly still be in love with them. He pressed soft kisses to their knuckles, high on the feeling of them against his lips and under his head still. It was odd for him to be so worked up about it but he couldn't help but be aware of their breathing, their stomach lifting and falling with each breath. Their very being was intoxicating in a way alcohol never was.

"I know that this is quick but I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, especially if I die from something other than old age. I'm not saying lets get married, but you've been such a fixture in my life I can't imagine it without you." He confessed, voice rough with emotions.

Jack manouevred him so that he was sitting on the couch now, just beside their hips. Their hands stayed connected as their other hand went to wipe away tears from their own face.

"I know what you mean. Most of my decisions are based around not only myself but also you. You've impacted my life more than anything ever. I'd be lost without you." They matched his confession with equal intensity and suddenly it felt like he was floating.

All that he wanted to say was said now and it really did seem like this was going to work. Of course it wouldn't be as easy as this was, despite emotions being difficult for him to put into words, but the flame that burned inside him for them would help him work through everything. This relationship was going to be his last, he was sure of it.

He released their hand and moved on to hold the back of their neck, the other pressed against their side. Jack moved their hands up to his neck and gently held his hair, pulling him down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Can I.." He breathed, unable to say it all.

It felt like they were taking away his breath with every inhale they took, not literally but working all the same. The flame inside him had practically lit him on fire, especially hot where they were touching. There was likely no greater comfort than his hand against their side, feeling their breathing and able to hold onto them.

"Yes." They mutter before pulling him in that last millimetre.

Their lips met and the world exploded in flames bright blue from their heat. Wet saliva and a slippery tongue couldn't put this out, nothing would ever be able to diminish it. His insides had melted and he let out a low groan. This was perfection on earth, not a single flaw with it. Being pressed up against Jack, knowing that they loved him back would never get old, he knew it. For now they stayed kissing, hands just brushing against each other. The time now was for this, everything else could come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the "I would die for you." "I don't want that. I just want your love" is borrowed from elsewhere, but like I said before I have lost it. If and when I find it again I will link it here because oh my goodness, it's so perfect.


End file.
